Clan:Dark Thunder/Military/Allied Divisions
Lists and General Information The Allied Divisions make up the main part of The Alliance's military. Their system is inspired from the one used in the popular anime Bleach.There are currently 5 known divisions, but due to the recent founding of the Allied Divisions many high ranked seats are left empty. The rank of Captain has been identified as a title of level 7 importance, which is the highest importance level any military related rank bears. -Spirittree7 Further information on the Allied Divisions 1st Division -Lord and Vice-Captain Luke Dagar to the King ::The 1st Division is believed to be the oldest division within the Allied Divisions, as it is believed the King was working on it long before the Allied Divisions had been formed. Their commander is unknown, though this is probably not due to secrecy, as there isn't that much secrecy within the 1st Division, but rather confusion. 1st Division is made up of melee warriors, since most bowmen chose to go to the Counter-Invasion Corps. ::Notable members of the 1st Division :::Vice-Captain Luke Dagar to the King ::Ranks within the 1st Division are much more ordinary then the old Scorpion ranking, before it was decided that the Scorpions should no longer be an army but a form of military training. Here is a list showing the ranks within the 1st Division :::Recruit= Recruit :::Corporal= Corporal :::Sergeant= Sergeant :::Admin= Lieutenant :::Lieutenant= Vice-Captain :::Captain= Captain ::: 2nd Division ::The 2nd Division requires much more secrecy then the 1st Division, as they are responsible for gathering info on enemies through spying as well as guarding our own information, and revealing to much on this page, which everyone can read, would make spying a lot harder, and the 2nd Division might not be able to function anymore. 2nd Division is believed to, like the 1st Division, to be made up of mostly melee warriors, though these melee warriors are probably more familiar with magic then the 1st Division. :: :: ::The 2nd Division are believed to use the same ranking system as the 1st Division, which is shown above, under the section about the 1st Division. :: 3rd Division -Captain and High Lord Axtbenutxer2's answer to almost everything ::The 3rd Division is probably among the most honored divisions among the Allied Divisions, having probably the highest requirements and also a much bigger responsibility then it sounds as if they have. They, like the 2nd Division, also require much secrecy, and are involved in far more then we can say on this page. ::Notable members of the 3rd Division are listed below :::Captain Axtbenutzer2 :::Lieutenant Albertharrco ::The 3rd Division are believed to use the same ranking system as the 1st Division, which is shown in the 1st Division. :: 4th Division ::The 4th Division defends all lands owned by The Alliance, but though it might seem as if this division would be large as it has a lot to defend, it is actually small. The 4th Division only needs to keep enemy armies at bay until reinforcements from the other divisions are able to arrive and help. The 4th Division receives a lot of archers, as it requires archers a lot more then the other divisions, because stationing archers behind the front line to fire volleys of arrows at soldiers attacking the front line makes defending a lot easier. ::The 4th Division have the same ranking system as the 1st Division :: :: 5th Division -Yōsha no nai kage ::Little is known about the 5th Division. The 5th Division's captain, Yōsha no nai kage, the unforgiving shadow, is said to be a mastemind when it comes to tactical warfare. ::The 5th Division's ranking system is very different from the other divisions' ranking system, and is, mainly in japanese. Below is a list of the current 5th Division ranks. :::Recruit= Minarai kenshi (Romanji) :::Corperal= Kenshi (Romanji) :::Sergeant= Masutā no kenshi (Romanji) :::Admin= Lieutenant :::Lieutenant= Vice-Captain :::Captain= Yōsha no nai kage (Romanji) Uniforms Recruit (infantry) Recruits are in most cases required to wear a steel/iron platebody, a set of steel/iron platelegs, a clan cloak and a gold necklace. Also, they are required to carry a steel/iron longsword and a steel/iron kiteshield. Though some recruits might have the defence level to wear stronger armor it is forbidden to do so, as we try to make sure that we know the ranks of each other on the battlefield. The union will supply recruits with free iron/steel armor. Category:Union:The Alliance/ Category Page